thimbles and kisses
by Kurishina Sakigami
Summary: she's getting weaker by the second she can't see the only boy she ever love. but what if she find out that he never really left her side? and what if one day he come back for her? will she go or not? knowing she have to and since she... miss him.
1. Chapter 1 isn't love

**I know I suck at summaries but oh well I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter no. 1**

He was there.

He felt a joy that he alone can feel. He was lucky at that time, being with her in their great adventures, or maybe not because he was leaving her but can he ever come back? A string of pain twirled in his heart. Being a boy he don't know what it means so he tried to ignore it but he can't. he was a positive thinker so he was simply happy for her. He decided to let her stay, knowing she's on good hands.

She was back, back in the loving arms of her parents. How, she missed them. She enjoyed watching her family reunite again. Seeing them welcomed the 'new' family members. The lost boys.

She's been wondering on what if _he _stayed too? But only one reasonable answer keeps convincing her that he'll not stay: because he always want to be a boy and have fun. When she accidentally glanced on the shadow from the window, remembering someone who's somehow dear to her. She rushed to it and saw him…. Leaving. "Peter….. ", she look at him as she held both sides of the window beside her. "you won't forget me… will you? ". She made him stop. She really don't want to call out to him that way 'cause while on their journey back to London, she kept on saying to him that from the moment she and her brothers step back in their nursery they might not be able to go with him anymore than to tell him that it maybe the last. She don't want to do that but there's something urging her.

He heard her call. It made him to look back at her. Then the realization that the two of them are both different persons, suddenly hit him. She faced the reality and took the path of being a grown up, while he stayed being an eternal boy-being…_ deficient_. "me. Forget? Never", he raised an eyebrow with a smile then fold his arms against his chest. Why will he forget her? The one that sends him excitement aside from his adventures. He can't explain why the look on her eyes almost makes him agree on everything. If she ask on more thing right this very moment he could even say yes without thinking but there's he can't. there's Tink always to remind him not to lose himself.

"Will you be back?", she was glad to hear his voice, it seem to make her 'more' alive. Like it's the last time they will see each other again is it? Then her question that she really want to ask him can't wait any longer to be answered. Her grip on the window got tightly as she wait him open his lip… she wish he could say yes. Will he? CAN he?

On the other hand, Tink's eyes widen the she look at him with a frown. Seeing the gaze on his eyes , she quickly went behind him. Pulling some leaf he was wearing, telling him to say no.

He can feel what the little fairy was doing and he understands what she was trying to say. But he don't bother glancing at her. He could say no.. but he want to see her sometimes. If he say yes.. he's surely going to age and that he fears the most. Then what if a maybe? He's not sure, he's confused. What did she do to him? "to hear stories… about me?", he thought it was the best answer he could say… he promised that can only be proved by time.

She stared at his boldness and of course his cleverness. Is he saying he'll surely come back? She's trusting the feeling that saying her it's a yes. Will she believe in him? She must, after all that happened. Here she are safe and sound by only believing at him. Their adventures flashed in her mind clearly. Laughs, screams and voices played like a melody. She don't know but watching him flew away, stabbing the back of her heart but it doesn't hurt her… it doesn't hurt yet.

He smiled to her for the very last moment, knowing it's impossible for them to stay like that forever. He's just a boy. She deserves better than him. What could he offer her? Now, is he disappointed to himself? That's what he thinks he's feeling. He waved his hand, he don't know how to say bye but he must. No sound escape his throat, why?. He can somehow visit her, a small voice echoed at the back of his mind. Yes, he can. He can visit her. Then he closed his eye shut and started traveling far across the sky.

The moonlight lit her sight as he left. the part of her heart that was stabbed made her realize that quite too late to be realized. but it was unclear to her so she can't help but wonder. she touched her chest, she can feel her pendant. the acorn that he gave, his kiss. thinking deep as she stare at the path which he passed. her heart never beat that way.. it beat more louder and faster than before. one thing's for sure: he did that to her. but how could he possibly do it? those question keeps filling her head-her tired mind.

"Wendy?"

a voice called. the kind that expresses care and worry. it remind her that she's been apart from her parents for so long. she missed how her mother called her name that way. the voice made her to look back at Mary Darling. then before she knew it, she's on her knees hugging her mother, who's next to her.

"dearest, I can tell that you have a problem"

"mother I do have but.. it's not important", Wendy answered, letting go of her mother. she fold her hands on her lap as she look at the hearth. not knowing it, Mrs. Darling send her a lovingly glance "oh, no dear. it _does_ matter.. and I believe that I may help you", Mrs. Darling started to curve her lip as of showing a bright smile at her daughter. seeing it, Wendy was entranced to tell her doubts. after all, mothers knows best. "mother.. I felt my heart pounding fast that it goes faster than the horses and I thinks it's louder than many drums can strike..", she confessed, looking away. not to avoid her mother's stare but remembering every second that she felt it. it started in the pirate ship, the time that Peter was almost losing hope then now.. the odd beat slowly faded by the second that he was not in sight. it's alright.. yes it will be. "come with me I'll tell you something", her mother arose the slowly she took her daughter's hand. for a while they stayed near the window. her mother watch the sky, peppered with stars. while Wendy sat on the windowsill, breathing slowly as she could.

"Wendy dear.. what you stated earlier was _symptoms_."

"is that an illness? might I have been sick?"

the girl was alarmed by the word 'symptom' for it was greatly connected to medicine. it's not she's frightfully afraid about such things, it's because she's not very fond fond of those sorts .. she knew that it has dreadful taste. her mother would giggle a bit at her then it would made her think that she's not in terrible state. "no of course, you silly. that was symptoms of becoming a lady. when you're a lady-a grown up you will feel the same like your doubts about your feeling earlier. has it gone now or that stayed in you for so long?", with her mother's question, she took her right hand and placed it on her chest, feeling the beat inside it. but there was _difference_. "I think... it had faded now. I don't feel it anymore", she sighed as she withdraw her her hand back to her lap. for much instance, one word echoed in her head, it came from her mother's sentence: _grown-up. _why would a lady feel that way? is it only a lady that feels it? or is she becoming one?.

"but why becoming a lady mother? a common grown-up?"

"you see when it happened to you at the time you're not mature enough, like now. it can be other feeling that you'll mistaken for love... you'll get easily confused that's why you need to grow-up first"

this answer satisfied the bewildered girl. her mother would be right, so she expected to that she may feel it in the future 'cause she knew that it may be an ordinary feeling. absolutely there's no connection between _him_ and the odd beat of her heart. but you see, she never felt it except for the night that he left her. she said some thank you to her mother then smiled at her. the smile that came from the lips that has one hidden kiss. but then her mother left her soon as the boys and her brother called her for some stories. she decided to stay in the room, near the window to watch her view of stars. taking her glance to the second star to the right like she hoped he could every beating that her heart made.

"oh, Peter I wish mother was right. I wish this isn't love yet"

**Okay! That's tough.. for this was my first ever fanfic. so tell me is it bad or good? I'll update soon! bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2 what to do

**Yay! Finally I 'm back again! whoo school will be over so soon! XD **

**btw.. sorry for the long wait anyways here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy! (^_^V)**

**_chapter #2_**

_sometimes at night or more often when Mrs. Darling visits the nursery, she would find her daughter dear dreaming on her bed. then she would notice that the window was opened. tucking in her daughter, Mrs. Darling realized something about her daughter._

_ she's really a girl after all-a girl that believes in a boy. a boy that matters greatly to her._

_ time is running constant. Her empty nights turned into weeks until it rolled into months and have reached a year. and yet, he didn't came. what she does is believing... because she knew that he will never broke his promise._

" Peter?... hey are you listening?"

Tink wave a hand in front of Peter's emotionless face as she yell just beside his ear. it seems like he didn't hear her, her yelling won't take his attention on whatever he's thinking about. It's just obvious, the look on his cold sad eyes, on how far does he look at the eerie air in front him. he's surely thinking about _her._

"why does I'm feeling this... weird? do I have to feel this?... when I don't even know what's _it _about?''

he muttered to himself faintly. faint enough for Tink to hear all he said. she have seen him like this for many, many, many times before and she had enough... she can't stand it anymore. she took a flight off his shoulder and flew straight to his face.

" Peter you-!"

" I'm confused! "

now, before the fairy could finish her words, Peter suddenly swung both of his arms up to scratch his head. maybe it's due to confusion. right after he did his actions he accidentally hit Tinkerbell, which made her to be shot upwards. Peter won't notice her until she screamed.

"OUCH!"

after he heard the familiar voice and the sound, he looked up and saw his fairy tossed up then way down she goes... good thing that she landed on Peter's soft palms.

"hey Tink are you alright?... what are you doing anyway?"

he asked, puzzled. right after his words registered in her mind she stand up... despite the little pain at her back. she put a hand on her hips, the other was pointed out to Peter as she cross her eyebrows. she was about to give Peter a... tongue lash.

"WHAT AM I DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DOING?... you know what? I had enough seeing you like that for more than dozen and dozen of times! and I'm just a concerned fairy snapping you out from your VERY DEEP thoughts! oh, I'm so sorry if I'd disturb you... well I'm not! geezz! I'm out off here! "

there, the tiny voice of her still hurt Peter's very ears every time she does that. but it don't matter to her. if he don't listen then she'd have to leave him alone for him to realize things that he needs to realize. it's just that simple. he had mistakes that needs to be corrected. not by another mistakes but by right decisions. all this time Tink already knew that but for Peter, I guess, it would take him a thousand of years before he noticed things that he can only figure out without Tink giving him even a clue.

Peter's just confused and made more when Tink said things that he can't understand even it's understandable. her sentence pass through his ear and went out in the other. he didn't pay much attention to her because he was thinking about something else... or someone else.

_do I need to visit her... again? but I won't even bring myself to face her... but I ... what am I gonna do?_

that question keeps floating in his head ever since. but then he came back to earth when he noticed that his fairy was already gone. he looked in every direction from his seat. but then again saw nothing but only him, alone in the underground hideout.

"I don't even need you!"

he yelled back, though a little late. knowing Tink was already gone and not hearing him. but he'd still want to yell back. when his words only echoed around the whole place, he knew that he won't do anything about it so he just dump himself on the bed and lay there for hours. thinking and thinking about thoughts that spins inside his mind but the more he thinks the more he gets clueless and confused.

he had been thinking about this but still producing more questions instead of solutions. _I'm watching her for many times but why do I feel so scared? scared enough to fly away and leave her in her lonely room? I don't think that makes sense..._

"Why do I get this... confused?"

he yelled to no one as he buried his face on his pillow. _I'm not like this before, am I? _but then before he could find the very long lost answers he already slept.

**~Meanwhile~**

****"ugh! I don't even understand that boy! what does he want? he want answers, doesn't he? then why do he need to torture himself if he can fly back to Wendy and tell her what she does to him? he's so stupid!"

Tink marched her way through the forest. the way that she stamp her very foot, the way she crunch the end of her dress inside the tightly clasped hands of her showed that any moment from now she can explode because of too much anger and... stress.

when she found a peaceful and quiet spot to stay for a while she sat there and try to calm herself a little more. she inhaled deeply as she close her eyes and think for herself...

_what is his problem? he tried to see her but still he can't even talk to her. he's not like that before. I know that. well... if he can't then maybe I can._

with that, Tink open her eyes quickly. she can't believe what she just thought. _oh, goodly Neverfairies... what am I thinking? do I really need to help the hopeless, clever prince of Neverland? but I'm planning to leave him alone for him to know his own mistake and for him to find the answers for himself.._

_but you just need to help him... you don't know but every time you sees him in that awkward condition it makes you to drag that Wendy out of her nursery and dump her to Peter. so that the torturing confusion leave Peter's soul forever. _a voice at the back of her mind said.

"darn it! I'm contaminated with this confusion of his!"

Tink pulled her blonde hair down, letting it in that position for a while. then she grasped to hold her sides as she took her biggest decision ever.

"I don't know but... here goes nothing!"

**sorry for the short chapter.. TT^TT .. anyways I hope you had a good time reading this. I'll be back soon... oh and one more thing. You know the One Direction infection? I think had it and I'm afraid I can't cure myself from it. . **

**but then... thanks for reading BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweetly Planned but not really

**I'm super duper inspired today! uh and by the way thanks to kittyhawk09 and Ayeisha Amara Nicole for reviewing... I appreciate all the reviews... anyways here's the third chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this! (^_^)**

**_CHAPTER # 3_**

_ She had run for many miles now. she can't believe how'd she does it but she just did. maybe because she's in grave danger. very deep danger._

_ A man was chasing her, he was holding a knife. this picture was blurry, colors are all white and black, lines are mixing with each other and all was like spinning. just like the very long road that she was running on. she keeps on running and running but she can't seem to find the end of that road. like the more she'd run the more it will be endless. _

_ Her heart was throbbing fast, she was shaking but she kept on. even when the times she was tumbling down, being scratched, feeling like she can't breath no more. she bravely but weakly rise and run for more laps. she'd been doing this because she don't want that man to catch her. she don't know who it is but she's trusting the feeling that she had to run away from him. she can't figure things but she keeps on... running down the endless road._

_ "WENDY! he's not coming... he'll let you alone... he is not worth your trust..."_

_ The man was far away but his voice came to her loudly. his sentence cut deep in her fragile heart. making it painful enough to cause tears. tears which completely made her weaker. and because she's already, she accidentally tripped down. making more scratches, cuts and even to cause bruises. but all that wounds was nothing compared to her bleeding heart._

_"NO! he's not like that!... he's...not..."_

_ She sobbed. feeling numb she can't imagine to be. but despite the raging feelings she insisted to go on. contradicting the weakness preventing her to stand up. but then she lose, and fell on the cold cemented ground. _

_ Her sight was getting blurry as she closed her eyes. until she felt drops of water hitting her whole body faintly. and as she heard thudding noises from the ground. the more it get louder the more she felt cursed._

_Please... stop... this! All I... want... is... is-_

_"Will you believe me when it's too late?..."_

_ The dark, blood thirsty voice whispered on her ear. feeling the warm breath on her cheeks but then as soon as she heard the voice the more she want to die..._

_ Yes. to die than to live in her deepest curse. a curse which causes by her miserable, empty nights._

_"NO! it's not yet too late... He's absolutely coming!" _

"Wendy! dear... "

a voice called. she sat up and look in front. she was panting, her heart was throbbing fast, she was sweating and she could feel her tears still running on her cheeks. after realizing what she had dreamed she hurriedly went to her opened window. a window that she never dared to close for more than a year and a half. but then she found nothing but the stars that keeps lighting the darkness of the night... and nothing more.

she let herself sunk and feel she's on her knees, burying her face in it. she let her tears completely stream down on her face as she hold her sides tightly. but suddenly, she felt a hand rested on her shoulder. she look up and saw her mother. looking on her with concern.

Mrs. Darling bent down and touch her daughter's hand as she let her stare at her with her tearful eyes. Wendy couldn't take it any longer so she hugged her mother and there in her shoulders she shed her tears. Mrs. Darling could only sigh as she watch her daughter like that for almost every night. this made her heart breaking. she in herself don't know how to make her daughter forget about that boy. that causes her to shed tears every night.

"Wendy. don't cry... I know everything will be alright... believe me it will be"

_ how it will be alright when almost every night nothing changes? I often seen her cry like this. this was too painful too watch. will it be alright? all I want is make myself to believe on what I've said. I don't even know where my words came from. but this just what they call hope. I'm hoping that maybe tomorrow, at least, everything will be alright. not for me but for my daughter..._

Mrs. Darling was breaking every time she hear her daughter sob, just like now. every time she feel how much she was hurt. this made her almost to think for possible ways she could talk to Peter. but let's face reality because no matter how she want to do something about it she just can't. it was impossible.

"Mo-ther... I-I... wan-t.. t-to.."

Wendy chocked between tears as she hold her mother's shoulder tighter but gently. more tears flooding her eyes, making her eyes blurry. Mrs. Darling closed her eyes and cuddle her daughter, making her to feel that she was there for her... always. feeling her daughter's hand trembling on her shoulder adding a great deal of pain inside her.

"Wendy... "

_if you would know I'm hurting more than you could imagine. _Mrs. Darling was holding to her daughter all through the night. but Wendy knew that she wasn't supposed to see this, feel what she could possibly feel and worry herself about her.

"Mo-ther... I-I.. want..t..to-be...a-lone... jus-t.. leave.. m-me..."

Wendy took her distance from her mother. stand up by herself and wipe all her tears away as she went back to her bed. and cover all herself with a blanket. her mother just stood there looking down on her, her hands on her chest. holding the fabric of her clothe on it. wishing she can really do something about it...

"..Just go.."

she said under the covers. her mother did left her room. this just made Wendy to cry even more. _Do I deserve all_ **this?**_ all I want is just to see Peter again. tell him things I'm keeping for a very long time... but..._

she had come to the thought she mustn't think off. or the thought which maybe the most possible reason.

_...But is seemed that he-_

it hurts to think like this. but she can't avoid it. she bit to her lip as she feel more tears falling down, dropping on her pillow. she put her arms together on her chest, praying she might be wrong... that what she think was wrong.

_...He could possibly forgot all about me... even- even his promise..._

A huge strike of pain hit her inside. it hurts to think that he might be... but all this time did he see her? did he showed up? NO.

From the distance Tink could only watch her. We know that she hates Wendy, but not this moment. after what she witnessed. this made her to do something just to make her pain can at least ease. well that's the reason she came but she don't expect that it would be this painful for her to live without Peter.

...without Peter Pan.

in an instant few things turned opposite. Tink hates Peter now. seeing Wendy suffer from much hurting. and...

what's this? Tink's planning to talk to Hook about things... about her plans. will it be for the better or for the worse?

** *INSERT A SUPER SCARY MUSIC***

**DAN DAN DADAAAANNNNNN! well I know that this chapter is a bit sad :( but no worries because you know that I won't let Wendy to be sad for the rest of her precious life... only watch for the next chapter to see what will happen to Tink, to Peter, to Wendy and even to... Hook *another scary music*. hahaha 'till next time!**

**BYE! love you all ... would you mind to drop a review? please? *showing cute puppy eyes* thank you.. :]**


	4. The Lie hidden, The truth in dreams

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait that, I think, almost took forever. I Had a lot to do and been busy bout school works. but anyways a massive thank you to all who reviewed I Love You! =) it's all appreciated. and now here's the supposed to be 4th chap.**

**-Hope U enjoy! ~~ \(^^)/**

* * *

><p><em>Beads of sweat are starting to appear on her forehead. She seemed not to feel or even care about it. Her heart is racing but though she managed to be calm. She's crunching the end of her dress- again, to somehow bend her nervousness there. She stared straight ahead, to one person she begged for help. Her eyes showing courage but a flicker of unsureness and fear. She breathed gently, crunch more tightly, heartbeat pounding faster as she tried to think of the consequences of what she's doing now... she's desperate. there's nothing she could do- to her this is the only way.<em>

_will it be worth it? will it turned out good? but what if-_

Her sweats dropped. Her thoughts went blank.

"...tsk tsk tsk...You really wanted me to do that? "

Came the dark voice. she couldn't barely move an inch but she managed to nod, more nervous than ever.

"Well then my Dear... are you sure that could bring Pan down?"

She had no choice. She had to tell him. It's her only way. It's between Hook, Peter and Wendy, winning or losing, life and death.

And then she burst out, trying to hide all the guilt she feels.

_"You can even kill her if you want!"_

Hook's eyes widen. his lips curved into an evil smile, "That's a splendid idea little fairy. "

She didn't thought it like that. She only have to do this for Wendy's sake. She didn't want to kill her. she's planning something and the first step is really hard to do. when one of these steps went badly wrong- her plan is going to end in a such disaster. she never wanted that. All she want is to help.

Tink should be extra careful this time.

Tink let go of her poor dress, she straightened and took one last deep breath before going out and leaving Hook in his old ship. Hook wave a hand at the fairy and leave her his last sentence before she flew out, "Expect it in a few days Dear.. I'll be looking forward to the day I'll bring Pan down." that was followed by a sinister laugh.

_Hook, in the first place, should be dead-_Tink thought. Feeling the air as she flew freely under the sun's gentle fading orange beams."I've never knew it's sunset already", she sighed as she kept on.

The last time they saw that man was falling deep to the ocean and a big crocodile swallow him whole.

Tink's heart race again.

_Neverland holds so much memories and one is coming back to her._

_"Old, alone, done for!"_

_"Old, alone, done for!"_

_was the shouts coming from the big pirate ship. Then one groan from a certain creature was heard and followed by several cheers. _

Tink slowed down a bit without her noticing it.

_Goodly Neverfaries... why do you kept on flashing this on my mind? yes I knew that since they came and left Neverland everything has changed. leaving confusions behind: Surely that was Peter,_ _unresolved problems: Wendy's wish to see Peter again, and of course the returning of such a dark creature: Hook._

Yes, Hook has returned. He somehow survived. with the use of his hook, he opened the crocodile's belly from within it's body and then luckily he had to find Smee. Hook and him are the only pirates left in the whole island, some died from their fight with the lost boys, Peter Pan, Wendy and her brothers, John and Micheal. Hook is still fortunate.

_I wish he hadn't be,_ Tink shut her eyes tight.

Maybe after months they found that Hook still lives though Peter almost lost his interest in fighting him 'cause he know that he'd always win but sometimes when Peter's in a mood he'd fought him anyway.

_Everyone else is involved, Two different worlds apart, distance and time surely wouldn't let them- Peter and that- Wendy find each other.._

Tink shoved that exactly right thought away.

_...But what's happened has happened. Neverfairies you want me to fix this big problem, right_? she squared her shoulders and squeezed her eyes even tighter and kept on with her speed on flying.

_But of all person, fairy, creatures or whatever, Why me? and why do I get between all of this?_ Tink's mind was on rage. after all this was too much for a small fairy to handle. Yep, that was right but- A very big but- no matter how small you are you can still make bigger changes. Tink didn't knew that.

As soon as she opened her eyes the sooner she got hit by something err... she's the one who hit whatever it was. All went black and white. she was tossed up and came fumbling downwards. she didn't even know what's happened to her.

And then when she found that she landed somewhere safe and unexpectedly soft, she opened her eyes only to see the orange sky over the thick branches and leaves of big trees, swaying through the medley of the wind. Though her back ache a little, she stayed lying on her back and watch the sky turned to bluish-black of the night.

She sighed and was about to stand when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tink! Oh, Tink there you are! where have you been? I'm looking for you"

She looked up and saw Peter's face as he picked her up from a not so small mushroom, now she's on his soft palms. She tried to sit up but pain hit her wings and back. She bit her lips, _it hurts._

"Tink, are you alright?", Peter looked at her curiously. She nod and sighed as she finally got to stood carefully. The pain was still there and she might not be able to fly for days until it heals. _oh great,_ she said mentally with sarcasm.

"I think... something's wrong with your wings? I don't think your alright."

Peter scanned the fairy's wings with his eyes, looking closer and closer until he saw that crooked part. Tink bite her lip and look straight down on Peter's palms.

"Hey. What happened?"

He asked with a deep serious tone. The fairy in green glanced up at him with her emerald eyes. she smiled and keep that secret hidden.

"Nothing. I just bumped into a few branches while flying.. "

She knew she was a bad liar but she hoped that her reason would do the trick. Peter knew that something's not right but he didn't mind that thought and luckily fell for Tink's lie.

"You should be careful! well.. maybe princess Tiger Lily can help you."

He placed Tinkerbell on his shoulder and started gliding on the air until he was flying up above, riding the wind like he did before.

Tink sighed in relief and look ahead upon the moon's nostalgic presence.

* * *

><p><em>The moon was up. it's lonely beams was cast, leading it's way to a certain window. To a certain nursery.<em>

_"I'm sure I would get my revenge on you." _

_"What are you doing here? wasn't you supposed to be- "_

_"Dear.. everything's changing.."_

_"No, get away!"_

_"But your faith is not only entwined with him only... to mine as well. you can't expect me to go away"_

A somewhat loud scream rang through her head which made her eyelids flew open. She weakly got up from her chair and realized that she fell asleep. She rubbed her forehead and gaze upon the flickering fame of the lamp nearby. when her dark obsidian eyes widen.

"Oh, no. that dream... She's- "

Someone cut her sentence off, and probably cutting her train of thoughts as well.

"Hey.."

She glance ahead and saw a familiar face. And then she exclaimed "Peter! Hello", waving a hand at him.

Peter entered her tent and wave his hand also.

"Hi princess Tiger Lily.. um can you help my friend over here?"

He then motions his hand towards the little fairy sitting on her shoulder. then adding, "She got some crooked wings after hitting a branch.."

The Indian princess nod slightly.

"Of course but... Peter-"

She trailed on his name. He looked at her with curious eyes meeting her worried and serious one. She remembered the dream she had earlier.

"I think I had a foresight... but oh! this happens in rare times and sometimes might be right."

He arched an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. "well. Is that about how to cure Tink? err.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, silly you. I'll cure Tink but after I had tell this to you.."

Peter was getting clueless even more. She sighed and tuck some hair on her ear and look at him through her eyes.

"I think... I think Wendy is in trouble.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update again! Please bare with me T^T our chemistry teacher had been tormenting me with bunch of home works so I don't have much time to type up this chappy. <strong>

**I'll be updating AS SOON AS I CAN but not as soon as possible. **

**those two are different.**

**And.. uhm- I think this chappy is a little shorter than what I supposed to write but oh, well. **


	5. On night's return

**~Ah, So I'm here again! Fortunately less home works these past days... finally, that Chemistry teacher had slowed down.. erm.. at least a little (?) **

**FerretSong: haha hey thanks a million for the review!.. and yeah! I did! I really did it! XD**

**Moving on, here's the Next chapter! **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><em>"I think... I think Wendy is in trouble.."<em>

Peter could still see the great fear reflected in the Indian Princess' eyes. He would never forget about that night. the night when he could almost feel her eyes, feel the fear it shows, where somewhere deep inside him insisted that he really should see Wendy for the fear was enveloping him also. But against the throbbing in his heart saying: 'go.. go to her..' he refused. he did not go.

And then Tiger Lily's expression became unreadable. to Peter it's either disappointment, worry or... or could be others that Peter can't read. when he met her gaze again he wasn't sure if he should really stay or if that was even right.

Now, two days had passed since that night. And this leaves Peter more confused. aside from the fact he was already because of the weird feelings he had. now, add those 'foresight' thingy Tiger Lily had said plus the way Tink has behaved these past days.

"Unhhh.."

He moaned, then roll over to his side and curled himself. though he was awake, he let himself drift to sleeping but then he blinked his eyes open and stay still in his position.

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The pendulum clock strike nine. nine in the evening.<strong>_

she sighed and was about to continue on her work when a loud knock on the door startled her. she stood and walked towards the door.

_Who could be knocking in this hour?_

A month before she had her room separated from her brothers. she really don't like it but she can't do something about it, so she just obeyed. How she missed the times with her brothers, sleeping together in one room, talking and sharing about each of their dreams and not even caring about the world around them. where their innocence lead their imaginations and laughter.

But those are just memories to her. _They would never happen again._

"Yes?.."

"Wendyyy!"

The moment she opened the door several children burst in, giving her an unexpectedly big bear hug. She was surprised. some of them were dangling from their feet, burying their faces on the white night gown on her tummy while some of them just got behind her and was tugging on the fabric of her dress.

She bent down and the children gently let go of her.

"Hmm.. what is it Alfred?"

Wendy stroke Alfred's chocolate brown hair and her other free arm wrapped around other boys.

He was known as Slightly before... now, they had named him Alfred. of course they had to name him and all the boys a more suitable name rather than their former ones.

"Because... ", Curly before- now, James started. he looked down the floor. a hint of sadness on his tone. Wendy smiled at him, a comforting smile.

"..Mother will be out for tonight!", Tootles now known as Nathan continued. Wendy turn to him and she remembered that her mother, father and Aunt Millicent will go to a ball or party or whatever they call it, leaving them alone in their dwelling.

"I see but don't worry she will return... now that reminds me that mother had put you all to bed earlier. why are you all still awake? you should be sleeping alright?"

"of course we know she will! it's because..",The twins both protested. stammering to answers Wendy's questions.

"Mother didn't finish the story she was telling..", Christian answered it for the twins. he was Nibs before.

"Oh sorry children.. Mother was hurrying.."

A voice behind them apologized. the boys spun around while Wendy stood and then they saw a beautiful lady in her perfect rose gown standing near the door.

then the boys chorused a "Mother!" before they give her a bear hug, the same thing they did to Wendy earlier.

"Are you leaving now?", James asked with his cute puppy eyes. Mary Darling lean and brush his hair and nod.

"Is it okay if Wendy continue the rest of the story?", She gave them a warm smile. couple of eyes turn to Wendy, who was standing behind all the boys. then they turn to her again and gave her an obedient nod.

"..And John, Michael and Nana will join too! isn't that great?", she cupped James' chubby cheek.

As if a cue, the three entered in. The boys greeting them each with hugs.

Mary smiled to herself before calling their attentions, "Aren't you giving Mother a good-bye kiss before she go?"

Then once again, they rush to her again. giving her a peck on her soft cheek. each of them let go of her and bid her good bye. George Darling is now standing in front of the door, waiting for his wife to come out. the children noticed his shadow cast on the nursery's floor and looked up at him.

"Father!"

Several hugs was given. he smiled to them and straightened himself up. looking like the superior in the house as ever.

"Alright gentlemen.. we will be out for tonight. Behave okay?"

He cleared his throat before taking Mary's hand. They went out but before they completely disappeared from their sights, George look over his shoulders and said "We will be going now.."

They stood straight and nod. Then their father together with their mother slowly got down to the stairs. then they were gone.

After a minute of silence, Nana walk towards the door and push it close with her nose. The children now turn towards Wendy with their childish smiles and bright eyes. She gulped. their smiles means _something..._

"Uhhmm.. what is it..?"

She asked shakily. then the smiles got bigger and now, showing their sparkly teeth. Wendy look over to John, who was on her bed and reading a very thick, hard-bound book. then back to them and Michael was one of them.

"WENDYWILLTELLUSABEDTIMESTORR RYYYYYYY!"

They all burst and run towards Wendy. planning to give her another deathly bear hug. but this time, she fell backwards and accidentally fell on John.

"Oww.. hey!"

"Mmphh.. S-sorry!"

Then the supposed to be bear hug turn into a childish pillow fight full of rich laughter and innocence.

They should enjoy this night, the adults gave them time which in the meantime is _running out.._

* * *

><p>From the outside, the cold winter night drifted. then, from far away a voice came.<p>

_"Ticktock ticktock... time is all you had. Your time is my hand. ticktock ticktock... time is running out.."_

then a terrible laugh. The darkest one you could ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if I took so long! not enough motivations and I procrastinate a lot...<strong>

**So.. what do you think will happen next?**

**Pleeaaaassee Review! I beg you! =D**


End file.
